Nowadays, there is a need for portable electronic user apparatuses, such as electronic keys or radio keys for vehicles for example, which can trigger various vehicle functions from a distance. In particular, any desired design variants with any desired button shapes should be possible, depending on customer requirements. Furthermore, efforts are increasingly being made to reduce the dimensions, in particular the overall height, of the electronic keys in order to improve the carrying comfort. However, in spite of reduced installation space requirements, the necessarily high level of rigidity of the electronic key should continue to be ensured. In addition, the electronics which are required in the electronic key are becoming ever more intricate, and therefore they have to be protected against environmental influences.